The Love that Lasts
by 1luv2write
Summary: What if Alice realizes that she and Jasper were never meant to be? What if she had seen another that was meant for him? Claris Heathrop and her brothers move from N.Y.C. to Forks, WA for a change of pace. Summary sucks sorry. Re-writing the story hiatus
1. Prologue

(A/N: I own none of the Twilight characters. The only ones that I own are well obviously the ones that you haven't heard of. Warning Mary-Sueish. I am not really sure about the pairings yet. For this story, Bella is going to be already with the Cullen clan. She will not be with Edward. This is going to be a Jasper/OC, Alice/OC, Rosalie/Emmett, and Bella/Edward. There will be some OOCness, just wanted to let you know. So here it is and I hope that you like it.)

**Prologue**

"Darling little Claris do not weep for me. I will always be in your heart. No matter what happens I will always be with you. You will live with a good family someday my sweet. I see it in the stars and in the waters." Wheezed a woman about forty-nine. She reached over to pat the head of a young teenager that was sobbing by her side.

"You are going to be just fine mother! You are going to be getting better!! Please don't leave me like this. I already lost father and Susan! I can't lose you too!!" cried Claris.

"You have to be strong, for your two younger brothers and for myself," stated the girl's mother, "Who will take care of the pastry shop? You are the only one right now who knows how to run it dearest. Please, for me, take care of what I have worked so hard to keep going."

"But it won't be the same without you. Nothing will taste good anymore." Stated Claris.

"You can do it. You have been taught by me honey. Before I die, I want you to promise me some things, promise me that you will not let your brothers stray from the path of light, take care of the bakery, and take care of yourself. I know how you can be at times. You end up neglecting yourself when you are stressed or worry about someone else. Don't do that please, you know how it worries me so." Said her mother. Claris nodded as the tears ran down her face. Her mother looked at her daughter as the tears ran down. Kissing her daughter on the head and said, "I love you very much and you are a very special girl. You need to know that. You are very special I gave birth to the loveliest angel. Do not cry my love angel. You were born to do things that no one else has ever been able to do. I never got to tell you the truth about your…r…" Before her mother could continue, her breath was swept from her body and the life faded from her eyes.

"MAMA!!! MAMA!! NOOO!!!! PLEASE DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO FROM HERE?" yelled the girl as she gripped her mother's hand. Nurses tried to usher the three children away from their dead mother, but the little girl kept fighting them trying to reach her mother's side.

***Sometime in the far future***

"Grandma! Will you tell us a story?" asked a little girl with dark brown hair.

"Of course my darlings. What story would you like to hear?" asked a young looking woman with black hair as she sat down on the porch steps.

"We want to hear about you and grandpa. We always liked that story." Replied the little boy that was sitting next to Susan.

"I don't know, it's close to your bed time." Started the woman as she lightly scratched her nose.

"PLEASE GRANDMA!!! WE PROMISE THAT WE WILL MAKE SURE GET READY FOR BED AS YOU TELL THE STORY!" the three children cried as the begged her.

Smiling she gave in and said, "Okay my loves. Ah, the story of how your grandpa and I met and fell in love. That is actually my favorite story to reminisce about. It was on September 2, 2008…"

***Reminiscing waves***


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Sweetest Rides in the Land…right?

***Current day and age***

"Where did I put my clothes?" I said to myself as I looked around the new house, "All I see are boxes, boxes, and more boxes labeled Brent and Will. And here I thought that girls were supposed to have more things than boys."

My name is Claris Heathrop. I am a young 17 year old girl who has been taking care of my two younger brothers since our mother had died several years ago, but I have a hard time talking about that. My mother was Filipino and my father was…well to be honest I never really knew my father. All I know is that they fell in love and then suddenly she was pregnant with me and the boys. So I just consider myself fully Asian since I don't know what my father was.

Any who, since I have been taking care of my family all by myself I usually take up a couple of part-time side jobs. You must be thinking, 'How does she keep up with all of those bills and other needs?' Simple, I own and work in the family pastry shop and also a lot of money from family and parents. Ever since my mother died, she said in her will to only entrust the pastry shop only to myself, and once the boys were old enough to help out, to them also. When she died, she ended up leaving us a three billion dollar fortune from God's knows what. My brothers don't know about, and I don't plan on telling them until they are mature enough to handle it.

This past year the pastry has been doing very well, but unfortunately it started to get too chaotic to live in New York City anymore. My younger brother Brent was getting into it with the wrong crowd and it was just hurting the family. Will and I tried our best to help get out of it, but nothing worked so him and I both agreed that it was time that we moved before it got too far. So I had asked my old friend Stacy Bishop, whose family had moved out of the city a couple of years ago, if I could stay with her for a week to scope out where she lived.

***Three months ago***

As soon as I arrived in the little town of Forks, Washington, I knew that this would be the place to move. The town was small enough to know people, but it was big enough for my pastry shop to do business. So during my stay I looked around for a nice house. And of course with my expensive taste I did. It was beautiful, just outside of the town. I looked at the beautiful Victorian house. It had five bedroom suites with a walk in closet in each, a lovely kitchen big enough for me to host some parties in, a living room that could finally fit our surround sound, flat screen high definition T.V. and other fun electronics that we have, a big basement that could be divided into two or three different sections for the three of us, a three car garage for each of the special occasion cars that I had in mind for the boys and myself and a balcony in the back to view the vast forest. I fell in love with it and said told the real estate agent that I wanted it and asked for the price.

"Are you sure you want to buy this miss? It's really expensive for just about anyone in this town?" said the agent.

"Well see that's the thing, I'm not from around here AND I can afford it. So how much did you say it was?" I stated. Stacy giggled next to me as we observed the agent's expression.

"Well the price tag for this house is $100,000. Is that too high for you ma'am?" replied the agent.

"No that is just fine for me. When can I give you the money?" I said happily.

The agent just looked at me and said, "Well if you would like to pay it either tomorrow or the next day that is fine. Are you sure that you want this house, let alone pay for it? I mean a hundred grand is a lot of money, especially for someone, if you'll excuse me for saying this, as young as you."

"That's fine. It's your opinion. I'll swing by your office tomorrow in the afternoon with a check for a full payment on the house. Now if I do that, I won't have to pay for a mortgage right?" I said as I accepted her business card.

"Yes that is correct. What time shall I be expecting you tomorrow?" asked the agent. "Are you free around noon? I have a flight in the late afternoon tomorrow and I would like to settle this before I go." I stated. "Of course you can stop by then. All that you'll need is the payment and a pen for signing the paper work." She replied.

The next day Stacy drove me down to the real estate agent fifteen before noon. I met with the agent, Jennifer, to give her the payment in cash and sign the paper work. After all of that was done, we shook hands and all of the papers to the house was handed over to me. I had already told my brothers about the house and moving and Will was fine with it while Brent was more resistant to it. I knew I would have my hands full once I got home.

Stacy and I went back to her house to have some lunch and place my bags into her car. After talking about my family and I moving to where Forks, she gave me the paper work for the high school that we would be attending for next year. "Wow, I have a lot of paper work to go through once I go home don't I?" I pointed out. We both laughed and looked at the clock. "Well I think it's about time that we got you to the airport so then you can start packing for your big move."

After checking in my bags, I said my good-byes to Stacy and her family and said that I would see them soon. With that I crossed the security barrier and boarded my plane for the New York.

***Current day***

After finally finding my boxes and bring them upstairs, I picked out my clothes and took a shower. Stepping out from the shower I put my contacts in and brushed my teeth. Swiftly walking over to my room, I close the door and start up my music on black Macbook Pro. "Let's Get It Started" was the first song to come up and I started to get ready for school.

I first slipped into my jeans, then my long sleeved shirt and then put my t-shirt that said "Caution: I have fangs and I am not afraid to use them" across it. I applied some liquid eyeliner, blush, dark brown and then light brown eye shadow and some lip gloss. Looking at myself in the mirror, I decided to put the majority of my long black hair up into a ponytail and then braided it. Going into my closet I looked at my shoes and picked my put my favorite black and red Converse to wear.

Grabbing my school things, I headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. _Today is Will's turn to make breakfast. I hope that he made eggs and sausage. I'm starving right now._ I thought. As soon as I got closer to the kitchen I got a whiff of the food and smiled as I put my things down by my chair.

"Morning Will, it smells great! I see that you prepared a lovely breakfast feast for us today." I said as I grabbed a glass and filled it with milk and observed the food on the island, "Has Brent come down yet?"

Will shook his shaggy black head and said, "I asked if he would be coming down anytime soon for breakfast, but he said that he wasn't going anywhere today. So I figured that you would like to take care of it."

Will was the semi-good brother of the family. He was taller than me by a good seven inches, me being 5'7" and him being 6'3". Usually he wore his hair as it is today, shaggy and like a skater. He's a skater and sometimes gets into trouble, but it's never anything too bad. He can come across as intimidating because of his height and his silence, but he is actually a really sweet kid and funny too. One of his favorite things in his life other than his skateboard is his car a 1995 Isuzu Rodeo that he bought himself last year. He is going to be a junior this year along with Brent.

"Well you go ahead and start eating. I'll go talk to him and see what is wrong with him, even though it is obvious." I said as I patted him on the shoulder and headed for the stairs.

Upon reaching his room, I knocked a couple of times waiting for a response from inside. When I got none, I cautiously opened the door and peeked inside to find Brent curled up in a ball under his blankets staring outside his window. I walked over to him slowly and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey bud, what's up? Why won't you get ready for school?" I asked as I touched his shoulder only to have him shake it off. Sighing, I pressed on, "Come on bud, you're going to have fun here in Forks. And you can earn some money by working in the pastry shop with Will and myself. You can join sports and stuff here, make new friends, and start over again…" As soon as those words left my mouth my brother shot up from his position and yelled, "I DON'T NEED TO START OVER!! YOU THINK THAT I NEED TO START OVER!!! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE BACK IN NEW YORK!!!"

I tried to stay calm as I pointed out, "You were miserable, unhappy, and hurting the family because of it. Your brother and I could both see it. So don't try and feed that crap to me. YOU KNOW HOW I AM!!" I yelled as I stood up from my spot, "NOW YOU WILL GET UP, GET DRESSED, DRAG YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT WITH US!!! OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND FORCE YOU DOWNSTAIRS AND SHOVE FOOD DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? I MAY NOT BE MOM, BUT I AM STILL RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR WELL BEING!" I looked over at my brother and saw that he had a scared look on him. My brothers have grown up knowing never to cross me because it never turns out pretty. Trembling I walked to the door turned around and said, "I guess you don't want the welcome to the new house gift that I got for you and your brother. I was planning on presenting it to you before we left for school but I guess you don't want yours. If you are downstairs in the kitchen and ready in fifteen minutes you get your gift."

As I left the room, I heard him jump out of bed as I said that. I knew that he loved presents even at the age of 16 he still liked presents. I skipped down the stairs into the kitchen and sat down with Will. I started to put food on my plate and began to eat. Just before I could put the first fork full of food into my mouth, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I looked over to the doorway to find Brent standing in his baggy jeans and his large white shirt, his silver chain hanging from his neck while his hair was pulled into a little ponytail with his book bag over hanging from one shoulder.

"Just because I'm down here doesn't mean I'm going to school." He stated.

I just shook my head and said, "Well I guess that Will will be the only one getting his gift then. As will I. The only way that you get your gift is if you go to school." I went back to eating knowing how it was killing Brent that I wouldn't give him his gift. After I finished my food and put my dishes in the sink I told Will to go outside and wait for me in front of the garage. Once I said that, I saw the look in my Brent's eye and knew that he had finally given in. "Fine! I'll go to school with you!"

I gave a little whoop for joy and high-fived Will as he passed me. I grabbed my bag and keys and left the house yelling, "Last to leave locks up!" I had stopped in front of my junky car, well it wasn't really a junky car, it was a very good car actually. It was a deep blue 1978 Chevrolet Camaro Z28. I named her Carla and she was so fast I loved it! I was born with this need for speed so I had to have her.

Will rushed out with his bag and keys and stopped next to me in front of his car. While Brent came out last mumbling to himself about how it had better be a really good car. I smiled to myself as I waited for him to stand in front of his gray 1981 Citation. Once he finally placed himself in front of his car, I stepped forward and leaned against the garage door.

"Well as you both know I am going to give you both a welcome-to-your-new-home gifts. So I hope that you guys like your gifts very much." I said as I hit the garage door opener to reveal three beautiful cars.

"Starting from the right side, for Brent we have the Lamborghini Murcielago in blue cause you like to be flashy. Next we have the Koenigsegg CCX in silver for Will, since I know that you like speed just as me. And last but not least, my newest baby, the legendary Bugatti Veyron in blood red. She will give me the satisfaction I need for racing," as I listed off each of the cars the boys' eyes became huge and ran to their car, "These are your special occasion cars only!! I am the keeper of the keys so then you don't go out and bust it up. So just let me know when there is a special occasion and I will sign off on it. But every once in a while you can take them out to just drive around."

"Where did you get the time to move these in without us knowing about?" asked Brent.

I tapped my chin and said, "Last night when you were moping and Will was wailing on his guitar. The trucks delivered them last night. So…do you like them?"

They looked up from the cars and their eyes said it all. I laughed and said, "Okay enough for now. When you get back from school, you can ogle over the cars. For now off to school with you both! Go on now." After they got out of the garage, I closed it and jumped into my Jeep with the boys following suit. Starting up my car, blasting my music, I pulled out of the driveway and headed to our new high school.


End file.
